Tenchi Weakest Link:Team Style
by THE Faye Valentine
Summary: The Masaki Family is playing the Weakest Link! Hysterically funny! Please R&R!!
1. Intro

Disclaimer: I dun own Tenchi or the Weakest Link! If I did, I would have me lossa money and my name would be Mitsuko Breamov. And it's not...  
  
~*~ THE WEAKEST LINK:INTRO~*~  
  
Washu: Welcome to the Weakest Link! Special Tenchi Edition. In this game, erm...by "request," we will have 2 people per team and 5 teams.  
  
Ryoko: *Ryoko sits under the podium pointing a hairdryer at crab that is blindfolded* Now, WHO is on which team?  
  
Washu: Erm...Tenchi is on Ryoko's team.  
  
Ayeka: WHAT?!? That's not fair.  
  
Washu: Have a flowerpot, Ayeka. *throws a flowerpot into Ayeka's head*  
  
Ayeka: OWWWWW!!!!! *crys*  
  
Washu: Moving on.....Ayeka is on Noboyuki's team.  
  
Noboyuki: *waves at Ayeka* Hey there.  
  
Ayeka: Get away, you pervert!!! * takes the flowerpot off of her head and chucks it at Noboyuki*  
  
Washu: *clears her throat* Next is Mihoshi and Kiyone. I'm sorry, Kiyone.  
  
Kiyone: Why me?  
  
Tenchi: Why am I on Ryoko's team?  
  
Washu: Out next group is Ryo-ohki and Ken-ohki.  
  
Ryo-ohki: Miya!  
  
Tenchi: HEY NOW! WHY AM I WITH RYOKO?  
  
Ryoko: *phases up behind Tenchi and grabs around his neck* You dont want us to be together?  
  
Tenchi: No, it's just-  
  
Ryoko: I feel it's only natural for two people so much in love to be partner.  
  
Tenchi: When did-  
  
Ayeka: Heeeey! Wait a minute!!!!! Since when was Tenchi's yours?  
  
Ryoko:When wasn't he mine, PRINCESS?  
  
Ayeka: Why you....I'm gun-  
  
Washu: ENOUGH! Our final group is Sasami and Nagi.  
  
Nagi: How did I wind up here?  
  
Sasami: I dunno but you better be smart or my mom will...*Sasami waves to her mother who is holding a wrench* 


	2. Round 1

Disclaimer: I dun own Tenchi or the Weakest Link! If I did, I would have me lossa money and my name would be Mitsuko Breamov. And it's not...  
  
~*~ THE WEAKEST LINK:ROUND 1 ~*~  
  
Washu: Can we start already? *yawns*  
  
Ryoko: *tosses the crab to Washu* Ok. C'mere Tenchi! *grins and motions for him to come over there*  
  
Mihoshi: THE ANSWER IS TEN!!  
  
Washu: We haven't started yet, Mihoshi!  
  
Mihoshi: Oh...hehe sorry...  
  
Kiyone: *crys* My charity is going to be deprived of money!  
  
Ayeka: *clears her throat* Shall we begin?  
  
Washu: Ok. Yeah. You people know the rules and all that.... Let's start!  
  
Noboyuki: *attempts to put his arm around Ayeka* I won't bite....hard!  
  
Ayeka: Get away!!! *puts up her shield* Azaka! Kamidake!  
  
Azaka: I'm sorry, princess, but we cannot interfere with the game.  
  
Ayeka: WHAT!!!!???!!!  
  
Ryoko: *laughs*  
  
Washu: Alright...first question goes to Sasami and Nagi. How much wood could a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood?  
  
Nagi: I woodcuck could chuck however much a woodchuck chucks.  
  
Washu: Erm...close enough.  
  
Sasami: YAY!!!  
  
Washu: Ryo-ohki and Ken-ohki, it is your turn. This is the sound a cat makes.  
  
Ryo-ohki: Meow! Meow Meow Meow!  
  
Washu: Correct! Next up is Ayeka and Noboyuki. This is a daily double.  
  
{your hear clapping}  
  
Ayeka: Wait a sec....daily doubles are in Jeopardy!!!!  
  
Washu: *clears her throat* Quiet, quiet...thank you. Please look ahead. Is this tea hot or cold?  
  
{Ricki Martin pops up on the screen. "Hello..It's me, Ricki Martin!! This is some HOT HOT HOT tea! See? *sips some* WOOOOW!!! So, is this tea HOT HOT HOT...or cold...HOT HOT HOT....or cold.."}  
  
Noboyuki: *thinks* Could it be....iced tea?  
  
Washu: NO! It's HOT TEA!  
  
Noboyuki: Well, then I have no idea!  
  
Washu: Boo! Wrong! *throws a monkey statue on Ayeka and Noboyuki's heads*  
  
Ayeka: Heyyyyy!!! What's the big idea, Washu?  
  
Washu:*laughs* I've installed it so whenever you get an answer wrong, something falls on your head!  
  
Noboyuki: I could swear it was iced tea...  
  
Washu: Moving onto Ryoko and Tenchi....  
  
Ryoko:Bank.  
  
Washu: In the beginning of Princess Mononoke, what attacks Ashitaka?  
  
Ryoko: OH! OH! I looove that movie! It's a boar god!!!  
  
Washu: Yes!! And finally...Mihos-  
  
{buzzer sounds}  
  
Washu: Well, you fools have only been able to bank 1,000 out of a possible 135,000....simply stunning.....Time to find out who is...the weakest link!  
  
{scribbling is heard and the groups are talking amongst each other}  
  
Washu:*to audience and readers* Ayeka and Noboyuki are the weakest link for this round and Nagi and Sasami are the strongest link for this round answering the question the quickest.  
  
{a "BING" sound is heard}  
  
Washu: Now...who is the weakest link?  
  
Ryoko and Tenchi: Mihoshi and Kiyone  
  
Nagi and Sasami: Mihoshi and Kiyone  
  
Mihoshi and Kiyone: Ayeka and Noboyuki  
  
Ayeka: RYOKO!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ryo-ohki and Ken-ohki: Meow! Meow!  
  
Washu: Sasami, why Mihoshi and Kiyone?  
  
Sasami: Well....they didn't even attept a question....  
  
Washu: Well, Mihoshi and Kiyone, you ARE the Weakest Link! Goodbye...  
  
Kiyone: WHY ME??? WHY!?!?!  
  
Washu: And, that is the end of round 1, thank god...  
  
{clapping is heard once more. Ayeka and Ryoko are fighting} 


End file.
